


Bread and Butter

by Toast_Senpai



Series: Theme Weeks [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Food, Gen, M/M, Multi, food prompt week, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Seven prompts, each based around a different recipe.





	1. Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written for a few months, but these prompts helped get me to actually do something again.  
> Prompt: Blackberry Ginger Cocktail

It was a short holiday of sorts, generously paid for by Turps and Lewis. Well, except they all had to pitch in some money for the bus fee, but besides that the guys in charge had everything covered. The two hour drive to Poole was filled with the buzz of conversations among quite a few from the office who could make it. Alex and Ross sat next to each other with Trott across the aisle, their camera equipment in the empty seat. Around them their coworkers and friends tried to figure out just what was planned for the day, since no more information had been given other than their general destination.

Alex leaned forward and made eye contact with Trott. He smiled wide. “You know what’s in Poole, yeah?”

Trott shrugged. “A golf course… and that waterpark?”

“There’s that, but do you really think Turps would take us to a waterpark of all things?”

“He didn’t tell us to bring swim trunks,” Ross pointed out.

“Surely golf then?” Trott tried again.

Alex sighed. He cast a glance towards the front of the bus where Turps was sitting, chatting with the driver. Then he held up a hand next to his mouth and tried to whisper. “The harbor.”

“So what you’re saying is, we’re going fishing.”

Alex appeared thoughtful. “Possibly. But there are loads of other watersports.”

“Ohh, kinky.” Ross winked at Trott.

Alex bat at his shoulder. “You know what I mean. Maybe we’ll be jet skiing.”

“It’s more likely that we’d go sailing. You know Turps has a thing for boats.”

Ross hummed. “It’s surprising that he hasn't bought one yet.”

“Don’t give him any ideas,” Trott murmured. “Knowing him, he’d buy one full of holes just so he could watch us sink.”

Alex laughed. “That’s definitely something he would do.”

“Better be careful in the future,” Trott warned.

When they passed a sign for Upton Lake, they knew they had to be close. The bus took them over the channel and closer to the harbor. Hamworthy Lake sat quietly before them, and Alex asked if they had driven all this way just to have a walk and a picnic.

“Of course not,” Turps assured him. “We’re just about there, sit tight.”

The bus pulled into a large parking lot off to the left of the lake. The driver opened the doors and the balmy late June breeze swept in, mixing with the cooler air of the bus’ insides. Turps ushered them off.

Once everyone was gathered around, Turps waved at the lake. “Ignore that silly pool of water over there and follow me.”

As a group they follow their CEO towards the harbor, and as soon as they saw it, Alex almost tripped over his own feet.

“No way,” he said, and grabbed onto Ross and Trott’s arms. He eyed Turps’ smug look. “You rented a yacht?”

“No,” Turps said. “I rented _three_. We can’t all possibly fit onto one small luxury yacht. They only hold 6 people.”

Each boat had its own driver, and Turps told everyone to break off into groups. He himself went with Trott, Ross, Alex, and Tom, claiming it would be the most enjoyable bunch of guys, which only slightly offended Lewis and Sjin, who flipped him off in parting.

Turps made quick friends with their captain while the others took up the comfortable seating area towards the back of the boat. Ross dug out the camera, eager to start capturing their little outing for a vlog. It was a pleasantly sunny day with few clouds. The temperature had yet to reach its hottest, and even when it did it wouldn’t be uncomfortable.

Alex leaned back into the thick cushions and stretched an arm along the top. Next to him, Trott adjusted his sunglasses and looked out into the harbor towards Brownsea Island.

“Is there any cider?” Tom asked Turps when the man was finally free from talking the ear off the captain. The boat gave a small lurch as it pulled away from the dock.

Turps gave Tom an incredulous look and clicked his tongue. “You can’t drink cider on a yacht!”

“Why not?” Alex asked. “This _is_ a party boat, isn’t it?”

“It’s a _classy_ party boat.” Turps went to a low rectangular container that looked like a refrigeration unit. “You have to have sophisticated drinks.” He rummaged around through what sounded like ice.

“So, whiskey?” Tom sounded hopeful.

Turps shook his head and brought out an assortment of items which he then set on a small counter. By now the boat had picked up speed and was on its way, followed by the other two yachts.

It was a smooth ride. They weren’t travelling at top speed, but it was enough to ruffle their hair. The day was quite a crowded one in the harbor. Plenty of other types of boats were out, most heading towards Brownsea Island, because beyond that was the opening into the English Channel. Trott felt like asking if that’s where they were heading, but he decided against it.

The drinks Turps handed out were dark red and in cocktail glasses. “Better than some picnic by the lake, right boys?” He held his own up with a nod, then took a sip.

“This is pretty good,” Alex said.

“Blackberries and ginger beer, along with some vodka and a splash of lime,” Turps explained. He sat down next to Ross. “I had it at this party my wife took me to last week. Let’s just say I liked it a _lot_. And in the end I got the recipe.”

“Well, it’s no whiskey but it sure is tasty,” Tom said.

“It’s a perfect summer drink,” Turps praised. He paused for a moment. “There _is_ some whiskey, but that’s for later.”

Trott changed the conversation. “So why the sudden trip?”

Turps shrugged. “Thought everyone could use a day away from work.”

“We do get weekends off,” Alex reminded. “It’s not like we’re terribly overworked.”

“You kidding me? Look at Ross.” Turps pointed at the man, who raised an eyebrow. “He brought a camera. Dammit, Ross, this was supposed to be a holiday!”

Ross made sure the strap of the device was secured around his neck. He didn’t want it to accidentally get knocked into the water. “I always take a camera. What if we see something cool?”

“That’s what smartphones are for,” Turps whined. He sighed loudly, but the sound of it was lost as they gained a bit of speed. “I just wanted to do something nice for all of you,” Turps shouted over the sound of the wind and motor.

Trott gave him a thumbs up. Alex tried to knock their glasses together but he misjudged the distance and ended up spilling some onto the beige floor. It quickly soaked into the carpet, showing up as a dark stain.

“Oops,” Alex said, and tried to hold back his laugh at the startled look Turps sent him before he scrambled to find a rag.

Ross had caught it all on film. Looked like it was going to be one of _those_ trips.

Trott sat back, crossed his legs, and blew a kiss to the camera.


	2. Cashews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Caramelized Spicy Cashews

“Just how much farther are we going?” Ross asked, out of breath.

They had been walking for almost two hours now, and only recently veered off from the footpath they’d been following because Trott wanted to tackle going straight up the side of a hill instead of keeping to the trail. And frankly, Ross didn’t know how Alex and Trott weren’t tired yet.

They stopped and looked back at him.

“We’re just about to the top but we can take a break if you want,” Alex said.

Ross wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his already damp hand. It was terribly humid, not to mention the flies and mosquitoes were a constant annoyance despite putting on insect repellent. There had been a light breeze on the trail because of the lack of foliage, although that was pretty much nonexistent now. His skin was slick all over and he just wanted to go back home and sit in the air conditioning.

But he wasn’t a quitter. He’d agreed to participate in the little outing to Cotswold Way, not wanting to be left by himself for the weekend (as much as he had wondered if Trott and Alex had wanted to go hiking alone). Plus, he liked the outdoors and exploring his country’s land… just not exactly when it was in the middle of the summer. His mouth was terribly dry, and sadly the water he had packed would surely be warm by now.

Alex had said they were almost there though, so Ross shook his head. “I can make it.”

“You sure?” Trott asked, concern clear in his eyes. “We can wait a few minutes.”

“No,” Ross assured them. “I’ll power through.”

“It’s not good to overexert yourself,” Trott tsked, then he shrugged. “But if you insist.”

The trees started to lose their density as they reached the top of the hill. Ross almost slipped on some loose stones but he caught himself in time. There was the sudden scent of wild garlic, and he supposed that was what helped give him the final push.

He leaned heavily against a large beech tree as Trott climbed onto a rather square rock to get a better view. Alex stood nearby, a hand up to his eyes to shade out the sun.

Ross shouldered off his backpack and rummaged in it for his water bottle. As he drank from it, he took out the map he had snagged at the beginning of the trail. He didn’t know exactly where they were though.

“How far do you think we’ve come?” he asked.

Trott jumped down from the rock and came over to him. He took the map. “I think we passed by Devil's Chimney as we were climbing up, so maybe this is Leckhampton Hill.”

Below them were patchy fields and a few farm houses. Seven Springs hamlet lay just beyond. The grassy hilltop they were on was home to many small clusters of bluebells. Ross sat on the ground and traced a finger along the bowed stem of one flower, careful not to damage it. He removed his sunglasses and had to squint at how bright the color was.

“It’s a damn nice view, that’s for sure. Shoulda brought the drone,” Alex said. He came over to Ross and Trott. “Want a snack? I’ve got some caramelized cashews that my grandpa made yesterday. They’re really good.”

“Let’s have them,” Ross said. He hadn’t had the best breakfast and it was already past noon.

Alex brought out the container of nuts. He popped the lid and held it out.

Ross took a handful and tossed a few into his mouth. The sweetness of maple mixed with a peppery spice helped him forget about how tired he was. He hummed and closed his eyes, chewing slowly. “These are amazing,” he said.

Alex grinned. “Right? Usually I don’t like sweet things but these are really good.”

“I think it’s the spice,” Trott said. “It helps offset the syrup.”

“What a _sophisticated_ tongue you have, Trotty,” Alex laughed. “Wonder what else it knows.”

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to find out.” Trott returned the map to Ross and dipped his hand back into the container. He had on a teasing smile, one that Ross was very much familiar with.

Ross watched them silently, half distracted by the cashews he pushed passed his lips one by one.

Alex slung an arm across Trott’s shoulders and he pointed off into the distance, saying something about a trip he and his brother had taken last year to Coberly, which laid just to the south of Seven Springs. They’d apparently visited a sheep farmer who knew their family somehow and they’d left with gifts of mutton and milk, the latter of which Alex hadn’t been a fan of.

“I gotta say though, watching the dogs round up the sheep was entertaining. Smart little buggers.” Alex let his arm fall from Trott. He took off his hat and scratched at his head. “Shit, it’s hot.”

“Did you remember to put on sunscreen?” Trott asked. Alex was quiet for a second too long, and Trott sighed. “I _told_ you like, three times before we left.”

“Well I was busy filling water bottles and making sure we had snacks!”

Trott hmphed, then dropped his bag to the ground. “You’re lucky I brought some, though it might be too late.” He looked at Ross. “Did _you_ at least remember to put some on?”

Ross nodded. He had gotten burnt enough times that he’d learned his lesson.

“Well, you might as well reapply. Sweating doesn’t help it any.” Trott shook the spray bottle in his hand. “Smith, lift up your arms.”

Alex did as he was told and Trott coated them with a liberal mist. Trott crouched and hit his legs quick, then put some on his hands which he transferred to Alex’s neck and face.

Ross finished eating and Trott came over to give him the same treatment. After, Trott took out a moist towelette to wipe his hands.

“You’re such a mom sometimes,” Alex whined.

“Well I wouldn’t have to be if you remembered how to be an adult.”

Ross thought that he wouldn’t mind taking Trott’s side this time. “Smith mate, you do tend to forget a lot of important things.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Then it’s a good thing I have _two_ sets of parents to take care of me.”

Trott pressed a finger into Alex’s ribs. “Enough of that. You know we’re just looking out for you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex rubbed at the spot Trott had poked. “Thanks, I guess.”

Ross stood and put his backpack on. He leaned into Alex’s side and a gust of wind pushed at their backs.

Trott motioned towards the south. “Let’s get moving.”

Alex and Ross followed.


	3. Muffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Best Blueberry Muffins

Trott would have woken up naturally in about an hour, but the smell of _something_ pleasant wafting into the bedroom roused him. He rubbed at his eyes and squinted at the clock. Seven thirty. He supposed he could get dressed and make a cup of tea. Trott looked next to him. Alex was sleeping soundly, breath whistling through his nose quietly. There was no sign of Ross. He wondered what had spurred the man into getting up and baking at this hour. Usually Ross refused to get up on weekends before nine.

Trott didn’t have time to even get out of bed because a minute later Ross waltzed into the bedroom carrying a plate of muffins. Ross smiled and extended the plate towards Trott.

“Blueberry muffin? Hot out of the oven.”

Trott started at them a moment before he gingerly took one. “What prompted this?”

“Facebook. I woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep, and I saw this recipe on there. We had that carton of blueberries that no one was eating so I decided to use them up.”

“I _was_ putting some of those into my yogurt…”

Ross rolled his eyes. “We can always get more.” He sat on the edge of the bed and gave Trott an eager look. “Go on, try it.”

Trott took a bite out of the sugary top. The taste of warm blueberries swept over his tongue, and the dough was a little on the sweet side. Still, it was pleasant. Trott nodded as he chewed. Then he turned and put the muffin up close to Alex’s sleeping face.

“Alex,” Trott cooed. “Time to wake up and try these delicious muffins that Ross slaved over all morning.”

Ross laughed. “They only took like, fifteen minutes to make.”

“Shh, he doesn’t need to know that.” Trott pushed the muffin against Alex’s lips and the tip of his nose.

“I don’t think that’ll be enough to wake him up,” Ross said. “Remember last week he slept through the road construction outside and they were jackhammering.”

Trott hummed. He pinched Alex’ nose and it was only a second before Alex startled awake, sucking in air through his mouth. In doing so, he knocked the muffin out of Trott’s hand. It landed on his bare chest.

Alex groaned and blinked several times. He sat up and the muffin rolled. Trott scooped it up before it could fall to the floor.

“Now there are crumbs all over the blanket,” Ross sighed.

“I’ll do laundry later,” Trott promised. “Morning, sunshine,” he said to Alex. “Ready for breakfast?”

Alex eyed the muffin. “Why’s there a bite taken out of it?”

“That was from me. What, are you scared of my germs all of a sudden? You sure weren’t last night.”

“Fuck off,” Alex said with a rough laugh. He grabbed the muffin from Trott, then peeled back the paper baking cup and easily halved the muffin. With his mouth full, he tried to say, “This is good.”

More bits of muffin dropped, and Trott swore he saw Ross’ eye twitch.

“We can thank Ross properly later,” Trott said, wiggling his eyebrows. He took the rest of the muffin from Alex and shoved it into his mouth.

Ross shook his head, but smiled. “Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you two.”

Alex tried, “Because you love us?”

“Can’t say he’s wrong there,” Trott agreed.

Ross held out the plate. “Go on, I made two dozen and they aren’t going to eat themselves.”

Alex and Trott exchanged a look before they both shrugged and took one.


	4. Onion Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beer Battered Onion Rings

“Smiffy, I think you’ve had enough,” Sips said. He tried to push away the almost empty glass of brandy, but Alex picked it up.

“I’m just getting started.” Alex swallowed the rest of the drink, and set the glass back down just a little too hard.

Sips raised an eyebrow as he rested his forearms on the bar. His hands circled his coke. He wasn’t drinking tonight. He’d like to, but Alex had called him out here to take him home later. How much later, Sips didn’t know. But other than being the designated driver, Sips knew his purpose was listener so that Alex didn’t have to drink alone.

Which was ridiculous in the first place since the man had all kinds of friends he could spend time with. It meant that something had happened, something quite personal. Sips knew that Alex knew that Sips wouldn’t push for details, and that’s why he had been called in the first place.

The bar was almost empty on a Tuesday night at nine thirty. Outside was miserably wet as it had been raining all day, and Sips thought it fit the mood quite well. Alex sat staring at one of the many flat screen televisions that played baseball. The bartender, a man who looked like he had lived most of his life on a fishing boat, refilled Alex’s glass without a word.

Sips took a moment to wonder what it must be like to be Alex right now. He was a man with the world in his hands and yet still had time to get into possibly petty squabbles with the people he loved. Sips took a drink of his soda. He spotted a small, dilapidated menu and picked it up.

He read it over. “You hungry?” he asked. “Want some nachos? On me.”

“Onion rings.” Alex didn’t even hesitate.

“Even better.” Sips set aside the menu and waited for the bartender to walk past so he could order. “One thing though,” Sips said after. “Don’t expect me to kiss you with that onion breath later.”

Alex’s lips twitched. He looked away from the television. “Well my dick won’t have onion breath.”

Sips eyed at him for a second. “Is that your way of asking me to give you a blowjob?”

“It might be.” Alex’s face broke into a grin.

Sips hummed and tapped his fingers along the bar for a few beats. Then he gave Alex a more serious look. “I don’t think getting needlessly drunk is the best way to cope with your problems. You should probably try talking to whoever it is you’re mad at instead of sulking.”

Alex’s smile fell. “I _did_ try-”

“Not hard enough,” Sips pressed. “Knowing you, you got angry too quick and just left the conversation. Bad habit of yours, isn’t it?”

Alex groaned. “Am I that predictable? Jesus.”

Sips shrugged. “You’re a brash guy and you always put your feelings first. That’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

“But?”

“But sometimes it’s best not to be so aggressive, yeah? Especially with people who trust you.”

Alex let out a long sigh. Sips let him be, allowed him to take that in. He knew he was speaking in somewhat general terms but thought he knew Alex well enough that what he said could apply to whatever situation he was currently going through.

The onion rings arrived a few minutes later, scalding from the fryer. Their heat didn’t stop Alex from picking one up and smothering it in ketchup. He bit into it and Sips could tell that it was far too hot by the look of regret in his eyes.

Alex waited for the rings too cool down before he tried again. Sips watched him eat, which was always a sight. He’d never seen anyone inhale food faster than Alex, nor did he know anyone with a bigger mouth. The small basket of beer-battered rings disappeared quickly until all that was left were a few burnt crumbs.

Sips pulled out a few bills as Alex drained his drink. “You ready to go?” he asked.

“...Can you drop me off at Trott’s?”

“Sure thing, buddy.” Sips stood, then gave Alex a solid pat on the back. “I have Tic Tacs in the car.”

Alex tried poorly to not look amused. Sips saw right through it.


	5. Spaghetti and Meatballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spaghetti and Meatballs  
> I think Sips/Ross is a major guilty pleasure of mine at this point. Everything I write with them is set sometime in the Hotel Coffee AU.

The trip to Italy had been unplanned, but Ross wasn’t complaining. He was getting used to Chris taking him on spontaneous outings to other countries whenever he had a weekend or so off from work. Last time it had been Japan, which turned out to be one of Ross’ favorite places he’d visited so far.

And now they were in Florence in the middle of spring. The weather was beautifully warm, with no rain in the forecast. Chris walked next to Ross in his dark blue blazer and chocolate loafers. He was the epitome of class; clean shaven, hair slicked back from his forehead, a heavy golden Rolex on his wrist.

For several moments Ross was acutely aware of how out of place he must have looked next to this man. His gray shorts had a stain on them and his Superdry shirt was far too old and faded from all the washings. If they were in America, he’d probably be suspected of having a sugar daddy. He didn’t know how he felt about that.

A flicker of inferiority passed through Ross, although it left when Chris slid their hands together. Ross glanced around, but no one on the streets seemed to pay them any attention.

“You hungry?” Chris asked. “There’s a place an old buddy of mine owns just a ways from here. He makes some great aubergine parmigiana.”

“Sure,” Ross said. He had no idea what parmigiana was. Instead of dwelling on it he asked, “How much Italian do you actually know?”

Chris squeezed his hand and gave him a light smile. “Enough to get me by. You know any?”

“Well I’m pretty sure ‘pizza’ counts, yeah?”

Chris laughed, and Ross felt his chest tighten at the pleasant sound.

“Yes, pizza counts.”

Chris led him through a side alley that had a busy gelateria. The large glass windows gave an inviting view into the shop where people sat on petite stools at high tables, little cups of gelato in front of them, their white plastic spoons holding all sorts of interesting flavors. Ross hoped that they would be able to come back after lunch.

The restaurant was at the end of the street. Chris opened the door and let Ross enter first. The smell of garlic and basil mixed with ripe tomatoes sent Ross’ stomach into alert mode. Chris held up two fingers at a waiter and they were taken to a booth. The menus placed in front of them had no English whatsoever, but Ross could decipher some of the items based on pictures and keywords that he had seen before.

They ordered, and then a relaxed silence fell onto them. Ross wanted to see if Alex had texted him back, but Chris was staring at him quite intently. Ross didn’t know where to look. He made a show of dragging his eyes around the room before reporting back to Chris.

“This is a nice place,” he said with a nod.

Chris raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. “It’s decent, eh?”

Ross picked up his wine glass and knocked back a mouthful of the white stuff. It was good, something sweet that Ross didn’t expect Chris to like. Every time they were together Ross ended up learning a few things about Chris that were seemingly unexpected and he was still always intrigued to discover something he and Chris shared an interest in.

When their food was brought out, it wasn’t by the waiter. A short but broad shouldered man with a small vertical scar along his cheekbone set down the plates. He then gave Chris a rough clap and greeted him in heavily accented English.

It turned out the man’s name was Tony, and Chris had met him years ago while staying in New York. Ross was sure there was a fascinating history between them that he’d be asking about later.

“Still not eating meat?” Tony asked Chris. “That’s a shame. I have perfected my salumi plate since I last saw you. Maybe your friend here would like to try some? On the house of course.”

“Ross loves meat, don’t you?” 

The teasing smirk Chris gave him was enough to bring a light blush to Ross’ face. He nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“All right, I’ll bring some out. Enjoy your lunch, yeah? That’s some of Italy’s finest spaghetti and meatballs you have there.” 

Ross was looking forward to it. He wasn’t a big spaghetti guy but it looked amazing. Chris’  aubergine dish was also a sight to behold. Ross wondered if he should send Alex a picture but decided to start eating instead. At the first bite he knew he could never eat spaghetti back home again, it just wouldn’t compare. There were so many unique changing flavors that for a while he was absorbed in it and didn’t realize Tony had returned with the salumi.

“Are you sure your boy isn’t part Italian? The way he eats pasta with such gusto is admirable,” Tony laughed.

Chris hummed. “He’s British through and through.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. Give me a call if there’s anything else I can do for you. It was good to see you again, Chris.”

They ate in comfortable silence, and Ross wished they could stay a whole month in Italy. The soft wine, pasta drenched in rich sauce, and savory meats were enough to bring him back if he ever got the chance. 

By the time they were done, Ross was perfectly full. But then he remembered the gelateria. He asked Chris if they could get some and the answer was a solid yes. After Chris paid, they left back the way they came.

They got the gelato to go, and ate it while walking along one of the many canals. An empty bench came into view and they took a seat. The high sun warmed Ross’ bare arms and legs, and he wondered if his skin would be a bit red later.

“Is there anything you want to do while we’re here?” Chris asked.

“I can think of something,” Ross said as he watched a gondola float past them.


	6. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vanilla Buttermilk Cake with Raspberries and Orange Cream-Cheese Frosting

Trott had went all out with the hotel reservations. The suite had far too much in it, from the mini kitchen to the full bar, and of course the large whirlpool tub stocked with massage oils and bubble bath. Alex didn’t even want to think of the price for just one night. It was _too much_ , and yet he couldn’t quite bring himself to feel guilty about the luxury of it all when he laid back on the incredibly soft bed. There was a mint on each pillow that he scooped up and set on the nightstand.

Alex looked at his watch. Trott was supposed to be here any moment with a something “special”. What it could be was anything, really. At this point in their relationship, nothing surprised him anymore. Alex scratched at his beard. Maybe he should have gotten Trott a better present than all that Star Wars merch.

The sound of the door lock clicking had Alex sitting up. Trott came into the room, carefully balancing a plain white box in his hands along with a plastic bag hanging heavily from his wrist. He gave Alex a smile.

“Sorry, there was quite the line at Tesco.” The door fell shut behind him and he carried the things to the table in the kitchen.

Alex made his way over while Trott unbagged what he had bought. Paper plates, a box of plastic forks, a sleeve of red plastic cups, a cheap knife, and a bottle of Moscatel de Valencia white wine. Alex whistled.

“I know,” Trott said. “It looks like I’m going overboard but anniversaries only happen once a year.” He found the ice container and handed it to Alex. “We’ll need some to chill the wine.”

“Starting early?” Alex asked with a grin.

“You’ll see why.”

Alex left the room and located the nearest ice machine. He filled it, wondering what they were going to do later tonight. Perhaps they’d go out to eat, though it was possible they’d just get room service since Trott had bought plates and forks. And after that… Alex couldn’t stop the excitement that built in his chest. He hoped a room as expensive as theirs had somewhat soundproof walls.

He brought back the ice and Trott covered the wine. Now all they had to do was wait.

“So what’s in the box?” Alex asked, curious.

“Sorry, sunshine, you’ll have to wait a little bit longer for that.”

“Not even a hint?”

“Nope.”

While the wine cooled they sat on the bed and talked with the television on as background noise. The large window along the wall had been opened as far as it would allow to let in some of the spring air. It was late in the season, a week or so until it was officially summer. The gradually warming weather filled Alex with thoughts of holidays to other countries and meeting up with friends he hadn’t seen in while.

Though all their conversation didn’t put away from his mind what could be in the unlabeled box Trott has brought in. Alex kept looking over at it, thinking. He’d seen the type of box before, but couldn’t remember what had been in it.

Trott touched his hand, and Alex blinked.

“I can tell you’re distracted,” Trott said.

“You know I’m no good with secrets.” Alex turned his hand and laced their fingers together. He brought them up and kissed the back of Trott’s, just a feather light touch. He put on his best begging look and finally Trott sighed.

“Fine. But honestly I don’t know how you haven’t figured it out yet.”

Over at the table once again, Trott carefully undid the box flaps. The top folded open and inside sat a perfectly round cake, its white frosting smooth all along the outside. On top was a handful of red raspberries and a few pink and white edible flowers. The fruity smell of oranges mixed with vanilla slowly made its way to Alex.

“A cake,” Alex said. “So that’s why you bought a knife.”

Trott nodded and opened the package of said knife. “You want some now, or-”

“Hell yeah.” Alex couldn’t stop looking at it. “Dessert before dinner has _always_ been my style.”

“Don’t I know it,” Trott laughed.

Alex tore open the plates while Trott cut the cake, a big slice for each of them. They returned to the bed despite Trott threatening him if he made a mess.

With their legs crossed and shoulders touching, Alex pierced the soft, double layered white cake with the edge of his fork. The middle was filled with frosting and whole raspberries. It _almost_ looked too pretty to eat. Alex raised the fork and placed it into his mouth.

“Ugh, Trott, you spoil me,” Alex moaned. “It’s so good. I haven’t eaten cake since your birthday.”

Trott licked own fork. “It’s great, right? The guy at the bakery said it was one of their top sellers. I know we generally don’t like sweet things but this looked too good to pass up.”

“It’s fucking amazing.” Alex took another huge bite. “If I was on one of those food shows I don’t know if I’d even be able to describe this.”

“You just have to talk about depth of flavor and how it creates a saccharine cacophony on the tongue.” Trott licked at the frosting on his lips. “It’s all about using big words.”

“You’d know. You watch the shit out of those shows.”

“Nothing wrong with getting into the The Great British Bake Off or Chopped. They can teach you a lot.” He stabbed a covered raspberry and brought it up to Alex’s mouth. “Open up.”

Alex did as he was told, the orange cream-cheese frosting melting almost instantly and leaving the tartness of the raspberry ever present.

“I almost forgot about the wine,” Trott said. He sprang up from the bed and went to get it. He came back with two cups filled to the brim. “It’s supposed to go good with cake. It was only five pounds, so I’m not expecting to be blown away.”

Alex took a cup. “Well I don’t know about away, but you still might end up getting blown.” He winked and it sent Trott into a fit of giggles.

“Might? How can I make it a guarantee?”

Alex thought about it for a moment and sipped his wine. “I want lobster macaroni tonight.”

“That can be arranged.”


	7. Tomato Toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tomato Toast with Peaches, Mozzarella, and Mint

Alex’s sister was hosting one of those tastefully simple parties for her friends. Unfortunately a few couldn’t make it, and she told Alex that he was free to have over a couple people to fill the empty spots. Alex invited Trott and Ross who were free that Sunday afternoon.

While he waited for them to show up, he watched his sister prepare the various snacks in the kitchen. There was so much of it he didn’t know what half of it was. Most of it looked like tea cakes and cheese spread, but there was also something with an egg inside an avocado that had to be baked and two different beer breads that were slowly rising in the oven. It all came together and smelled amazing, and Alex was happy he hadn’t ate much for lunch.

“Anything I can help with?” he asked.

“Start setting up the table and folding chairs, please.”

Alex went to work. The living room of their parents’ house was very spacious and open, perfect for having a bunch of guests over. He didn’t know exactly who else was coming, but most of his sister’s friends were either recently married or engaged, so he expected it to be a good mix. Plus it had been ages since he got to spend some time with his sister. Add Trott and Ross to it, and it was bound to be a good time.

He finished with the seating and then adjusted the different foods in a neat row along the counter. Just as he was on the last plate, the doorbell rang.

“Get that, will you?” his sister asked, her hands full of bread.

Alex went to the door and behind it stood Ross and Trott.

Ross sniffed at the air. “Smells like a bakery in there.”

“I knew you had dog vision, but now dog scent?” Alex stepped to the side and let them in.

“Ross is right though,” Trott said. “There’s definitely bread being baked.”

“What’s even better is that it’s _beer_ bread,” Alex told them.

They followed Alex down the hall and into the living room and connected kitchen. His sister gave them a smile and they returned her greeting.

She wiped her hands on her apron. “Help yourself, guys. I’m going to get changed quick.”

“Shit,” Ross swore once she had disappeared upstairs. “Did your sister make all of this?”

“Yeah, she’s been working since like, seven this morning.” Alex picked up a cracker and spread some hummus-like substance on it. “Hope you’re hungry.”

“Is there going to be any special drinks?” Trott asked.

“Yeah, perhaps some rosé?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Ross, why are you so obsessed with rosé? Most of it isn’t even good.”

“You take that back,” Ross hissed.

Alex laughed and shook his head.

Trott picked up a slice of toasted brioche. On it was looked to be mozzarella, a slice of tomato, and peaches. Alex made an unsure face as Trott bit into it.

“How’s it?” he asked.

“Pretty tasty.” Trott found a napkin and dabbed at his lips, catching some stray olive oil. “The peaches definitely add to it. Here, try it.” Trott held it out.

Alex took a step back, hand up. “I’m not a fan of peaches.”

“That’s crazy talk,” Ross said. “So does that mean you don’t like peach pie?”

“Nope. I prefer apple.”

The doorbell interrupted their conversation.

Alex wiped his hands on his jeans. “Pick somewhere to sit while I get that.” He went off towards the door.

Ross gave Trott a look. “I think I have an idea for our next birthday challenge.”

Trott smiled. “Tell me it involves Alex having to eat peaches.”

“Of course.”

“Excellent.”

Trott and Ross sat next to each other, trying not to look as if they were planning something evil.


End file.
